


Odd Way To Meet

by jadedgemini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Prostate Exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgemini/pseuds/jadedgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi must go to the doctor for a prostate exam, he wishes for it not to be some old wrinkly man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Way To Meet

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made an au but didn't want to write it so I did.
> 
> Original AU post: dadwinsmith.tumblr.com/post/104509191600/au-where-erwin-is-a-handsome-doctor-and-levi-has

"I don’t wanna fucking do this. Levi grumbled over speaker phone to Hanji. "As much as I love having hands shoved up my ass I don’t want some random ass old dude doing it." He continued sourly.

"Levi you are such a grumpy old man, seriously you are like 40 now, you need to get a prostate exam." Hanji told him through the line. "How about I make us reservations at that tea room you like for tomorrow if you don’t beat up the doctor?" They bargain.

"…Fine, hey I gotta go I just got here, talk to you later shit glasses." Levi hung up before Hanji could say anything back. Levi walked into the dead quiet doctors office. He was soon led into a bright white examination room where he was told to wait for the doctor by a man in scrubs.

Twenty minutes later Levi hears a door open and close while he rearranged the magazines on the counter. “Levi Ackerman? I am Erwin Smith, I will be the one examining you today.” His voice fully caught Levi’s attention so he turned around to see his doctor. Tall, blond, blue eyes, and chiseled features. 

"Damn." Levi muttered a little too loud.

"What was that Mr. Ackerman? I didn’t quite catch that." Erwin said

"Oh that was nothing, sorry." Levi responded quickly. "So what do I do?"

"Right, just bend over the examination table and drop you pants and underwear, I’ll take it from there." Erwin said with a kind smile. ~I’ve heard that before~ Levi thought to himself as he did as the doctor told him. From behind him Levi could hear the snap of a latex glove and a cap being popped up. "Is it alright for me to insert my finger now?" Erwin asked.

"Y-yeah." Levi stammered. Erwin proceeded to slowly push his finger in at a downward angle. Levi could feel the single digit moving around inside him but it thankfully wasn’t enough to get him hard. Though the thoughts of being pounded into the table by Erwin while he was moaning out for doctor Smith was problematic.

"I’m going to remove my finger now." Just like Erwin said the feeling of something inside him left. "Your prostate felt normal so I don’t see any problems, there are wipes on the counter so you can clean yourself up. I shall leave you to that, oh and um if you are interested I left something on the counter next to the wipes for you." Levi was still bent over as he heard the door close gently after Erwin finished talking. After a deep sigh Levi stood up straight and waddled to the counter with his pants around his ankles to get the lube off his ass. 

Next to the wipes there was the bottle of lube and a note that read ‘You are really quite handsome and I saw that boner you got while the examination so I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow for coffee’ just below the writing there was his name and number. Levi hurriedly cleaned himself and ran to his car with the note crumpled in his fist. As soon as he closed himself in the car he called Hanji.

"How did it go?" They asked as soon as they picked up.

"Don’t make the reservations." Levi said without answering their question.

"Oh no, Levi you didn’t beat them up did you?" Hanji said worriedly.

"No, I got his number and he wants to go get coffee tomorrow. He was so fucking hot!" Levi exclaimed.


End file.
